<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sexting Stucky by BookDragon13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081640">Sexting Stucky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13'>BookDragon13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Sexting, Sub Steve Rogers, implications of sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve interrupts Bucky’s after mission debriefing concentration with a text</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sexting Stucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fills Bingo square B5</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky was bored during an after mission debriefing when he felt the vibration of his phone getting a text message. As sneakily as possible, he pulled out the phone and checked the message. He almost dropped his phone when he realized what the text Steve had sent him was.</p><p>It was a picture. Of Steve’s very hard, very red dick against his chiseled abs. Bucky could feel the drool start to form at the sight.</p><p>Unfortunately, now was not the time or place to drool about Steve’s (not so) little Captain. Bucky needed to concentrate on the debriefing… which was still supremely boring. And made even harder with the image of Steve now in his mind.</p><p>*Now is not the time to tease me, sweetheart Bucky texted back. You know I’m in a meeting that can’t be missed.*</p><p>Steve’s reply was almost instantaneous. *I know you’re bored, Daddy. Those debriefings are the slowest things in the world. Just thought I’d make things a little more fun and interesting.*</p><p>*You certainly did that, sweet boy. But Daddy has to concentrate now, the debriefing’s almost over. Look at pics of me to tide you over*</p><p>*That’s not enough Bucky. Knowing you’re in the same building and not having you fuck me into the mattress? Absolute torture!*</p><p>Bucky let out a soft groan. *It’ll have to be enough. Once this meeting is over I’m not gonna leave our room until you’re not able to walk for a week. You just have to wait a little longer*</p><p>*But Daddy I need you! 🍆🍑🥺*</p><p>Bucky growled at this latest text, which made everyone in the room look at him. He glared back at them.</p><p>“I think we can be done here, right?”</p><p>Before anyone could answer, Bucky was up and out of the room. *I’m on my way* he texted Steve. *No clothes, and be kneeling on the pillow by the time I get to our room*</p><p>It felt good to finally be out of there and on his way to Steve. Bucky hurried to their rooms, quickly taking off his clothes, his costume, once he was there. He went into the bedroom, enjoying the sight of Steve kneeling.</p><p>“Are you ready for me, darling?”</p><p>Steve nodded. “I’m ready Daddy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>